bellaandthebulldogsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bella and the Bulldogs Wiki:Policies
The wiki has a set of general policies that should generally be followed all around the . General policies Behavior policies #Cyber-bullying is far from allowed. This includes being rude, putting down others, discriminating because of race, gender, ethnicity, religion, sexual orientation, etc., intimidating others, harassing, threatening, or calling others inappropriate names. #Deliberately angering someone due to differing interests is known as trolling ''and this will not be accepted. For example, purposely trashing a group of people because they like a show that you don't like is considered trolling. #Please be as respectful and considerate as possible when expressing your feelings. #Do not pose as anyone but you meaning do not pretend to be a celebrity, another user, etc. Role playing is acceptable as long as you notify the wiki community that you are a role play account. #When a bullying problem, argument, or any type of wiki violation occurs, if needed respond in the civil way by telling an admin. Do not retaliate in a negative way or violate other rules. #Do not bring up any topics, ask any questions, etc. that may be uncomfortable, disturbing, or highly controversial for other users. Using the wiki #Do not give out any personal information anywhere on the wiki. This especially includes your full name, your phone number, and your address. #Any form of profanity, vulgar language, sexual terminology, or offensive/inappropriate terms is not allowed and will not be tolerated. This is a family/kids based wiki and we will not accept that language. ##Additionally, the words ''hell, damn, and crap, although they are not entirely terribly words, are not allowed here. #Do not spam anywhere on the wiki. Spamming is posting/commenting the same thing over and over again, usually more than three times. #User pages are only to be edited by the user unless special circumstances, such as vandalism, arise. In that case, please get the user's permission before editing the profile. #Explicit, sexual, disturbing, offensive, or inappropriate content is not allowed. #Do not remove templates from pages unless they are falsely added and please refrain from drastically changing templates unless it is necessary. #Do not post any links or videos to full episodes before the episode has aired in all of the United States (HST). #Due to the Children's Online Privacy Protection Act and laws about child internet safety, Wikia says that you must be 13 or over to have an account. Please be aware that if you are caught under 13 by Wikia, you will be globally blocked. #Warning templates, blocking templates, and banned from chat templates are only to be used by staff. #All accounts controlled by the same person will be treated all as one person. If one account is blocked, all accounts will be blocked. In addition to this, if a user makes multiple accounts only to disrupt and violate the wiki rules, all accounts will be blocked for a longer amount of time. All users with multiple accounts must have "this" template on all of their user pages. Misc. #All sets of policies must be followed and are expected to be followed. #Not having read these policies is not a valid excuse. #Have fun on the wiki!